My Love and My Headache
by Moon Child97
Summary: "Are you afraid of me?" He asks, and I raise an eyebrow. I grab my fan from the table and give him a thwack on the head. "Not at all," I retort, glaring at him as his eyes widen in surprise. I prop my hands on my hips and scowl at him. He gives me a glare and just to spite him I let my lips slide into a flirty smirk... one I know will make him mad. Oh this is going to be fun!
1. Broken Innocence

**Summary: A man as cold as Chase Young could never love someone intentionally... right? But what if, long ago, he had? What if a rash act had drove her to do the unthinkable? For centuries he buried the self-hatred and bitterness deep inside, where it festered like a sore, continously hurting him. But what he found her again? Would he make the same mistake twice... or could the proud warrior finally learn to love?**

***Warning!: There is some mature content in this chapter, and it's not for minors, so if you are the faint of heart, just skip on to the next chapter and read from there. **

**Pairings: Clay x Oc & Chase x Oc**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters. I only own my two oc's.**

**Please R & R! And no flames, I don't appreciate them. If you dish them out, you need to get a life and stop bothering authors. Thank you and have a nice day! **

"You are not a monster… you are only a man."

He whirled around and glared at her, but she remained unflinching under his angry gaze. "What did you say?" He asked quietly, a dangerous edge to his voice, and yet she seemed unaffected. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "You heard me, but I'll reiterate. You are not a beast but a man. A power hungry, deceitful, and bitter man, but a man nonetheless. I don't understand why others fear you, because I do not. I only pity you." She turned away and brushed her ink black hair over her shoulder before walking away from him, no doubt to head to her room. He growled under his breath and was stood in front of her in a flash, his gold eyes glittering dangerously. "I don't need your pity, you foolish girl. And I did not dismiss you to leave." She scoffed indignantly and glared up at him. "I don't need your permission to go to my room. I can leave if I wish. You do not control me or my actions." He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her so that she was crushed against his chest. "You forget that I own you, Celaeno. I am your master and you will submit to me." Her response was swift and effective. She yanked herself out of his grasp and lashed out with her fist, punching him so hard that his head snapped to the side, a bruise already forming on the pale cheek. "I belong to no one and you are certainly not my master!" she screamed, and swept past him angrily.

Something inside him snapped at her defiance, and he snarled low under his breath. He stalked after her and grabbed her by the arm, spinning the astonished girl around before gripping her by the waist, hoisting her up on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She began to squawk indignantly, beating his back with her fists, but his grip tightened on her waist until she stopped with a gasp. He turned and stalked away from her chambers, heading instead for the north wing of his fortress. He ignored her protests and threats, but every promise of pain made his blood boil with barely contained rage. He turned down many hallways until he reached his chamber, kicking open the door deftly. Once inside, he threw her on the bed and then slammed the doors shut, hearing them automatically lock at his unspoken command. He turned and saw her sit up in his bed, her eyes filled with rage, her hanfu(1) hanging askew on her slim form. Her raven hair was mussed, her chin lifted defiantly. "What are you going to do t!" She tried to ask, but before she could completely form the question, Chase had strode over to the bed and pounced. He hovered over her on his hands and knees, pinning her to his bed, an angry smirk on his face.

She uttered a stringful of Grecian insults, but to her surprise, Chase bent down and kissed her roughly on the lips, smothering any other words she might have said. Her lips molded to his in unfamiliar ways that made her stomach turn somersaults as she tried to fight him off. She gasped as he bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, his tongue lapping up the scarlet drops. He moaned at the metallic taste and then slid his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers. He fought for dominance and she fought to get him out, but he ultimately won. He trailed his lips over her skin, down her cheeks to her jaw, nipping and licking as he relished the unique taste that was solely hers. He skimmed down the column of her throat, leaving possessive little marks on her skin.

***Warning: Lemon starts here!***

He groaned as his hands left her wrist to fist on her dress, tearing it apart with his bare hands. She gasped, her eyes flying open, hands braced against his shoulders. "Get off of me!" She cried, pushing against him, fear starting to build in the pit of her stomach. But he didn't pay her any heed and cupped her breasts in his hands, a satsified smirk curling over his lips. She would learn that he was he was the one in charge. She let out a cry of rage mixed with pleasure, her hands gripping his shoulders, fighting the urge to let him continue. As he shifted to place his knee between her thighs, she curled her legs to her chest and lashed out. A surprise attack gave her the advantage as he fell back enough for her to roll out from under him. She scrambled off the bed and clutched her ruined dress to cover her body. She glared daggers at him, her fangs bared in challenge, her cheeks flushed. Lust filled Chase's mind as he stared at her, and the urge to take her reared in response. She would be his. She didn't even waste her breath, instead turning around to march out of his bedroom. But she never got that far.

As soon as she was feet from the door, a weight knocked her down, pinning her to the floor. Chase grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her head, her eyes filled with... _fear? _He saw her lips moving and yet her words seemed to come from far away. He was already too far gone to care and listen to her. He felt the heat sear his body as he transitioned from the ancient warrior into the monster that lay hidden inside. The armor burst from his body as his skin turned green and stripped with black. His hands turned into claws and with a snarl, he ripped the tattered dress off of her body. She cried out as his claws ripped through skin in his haste to get the clothing off her, the cuts welling with fresh blood. He bent and his tongue flicked out, licking up the metallic-tasting droplets from her bronze skin. He groaned in fresh pleasure and dragged his claws over her skin, the razor-sharp tips slicing her back. He placed his hands on her hips, dragging them up so that he could feel the extent of her body against his. He heard her cry out in pain as his claws dug into her skin and it only fueled the fire burning deep within him. His errection slid out and without even waiting or preparing her, he shoved himself in all the way to the hilt, ripping through her barrier as easily as a sword cuts through paper.

She screamed and it was like music to his ears. A distant part of his mind cautioned him, but the voice was easily lost in the wave of pleasure that surrounded him. Leaning over her slim body he began to thrust roughly into her, biting her neck so that she would be marked as his. Only his. That thought comforted him as he continued his rough assault on her body, their bodies sliding together as sweat beaded on their skin. Over and over he thrust into her body, feeling her muscles clench around his girth as he burried himself so deep within her. The pleasure began to overload his senses as each snap of his hips allowed him to go deeper. With a roar, he came, spilling his seed into her body, filling her with his essence. He felt her muscles contract around him, milking everything he had to give, and to his surprise he felt her body quake as her own orgasm hit. She cried out in rapture (or at least that's what he believed) and he could only clutch her to him as they fought to come down from the high that had come from their coupling. He slumped over her, reverting back into the immortal warrior. He could feel her shivering and with a sigh he slipped out of her, a part of him wanting to take her again.

***Lemon Ends Here***

But he resisted and instead grabbed her by the arm, hauling her to her feet. He didn't even look at her as he threw a blanket for her to cover herself, and once she had wrapped it around herself he stared at her. Her head was bent and she was gasping for breath, and with a wave of his hand, the doors flew open. "Go," he commanded her, and when she didn't move he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the hallway, throwing her to the ground. "I said you could leave Celaeno." As the doors began to close he smirked and said coldly, "I am your master now. Never forget that." As the doors shut he saw her look up... and her eyes were filled with tears.

Celaeno got up as soon as the doors closed and tried to walk away... only to find that she could only stumble blindly, sobs wracking her shoulders as the tears poured down her cheeks. Her hesitant steps turned into running as she dashed through the hallways, not knowing exactly how she managed to find her way to her room. She threw open her door and fell on her bed weeping. Weak. She was weak. How could she had let him do that to her? How had she not been able to fight back? For all her life she had been taught that men were only for creating children... but until now she had not understood their strength... what they were capable of. Overwhelming guilt flooded through her body as voices hissed that she was nothing but a whore, a common woman who would spread her legs for any man. She was an Amazon Princes... and now she was nothing but a sobbing girl whose innocence had been violently ripped from her by Chase. She had been wrong... she had believed that he was more man than beast... but that was a lie. He was a beast, through and through. He had reveled in the pain that he had caused as his claws dug into her skin, leaving bloody slashes on her back and hips. He truly was a monster.

**(A few hours later in the inner Sanctum)**

Chase was standing by the fountain, glaring at the water as he waited for Celaeno to come eat. "What's taking her so long?" He snarled to Sandu, one of the tigers next to him. **_Wren has already gone to fetch her my lord. She should be down in a moment,_ **Sandu said quietly, and Chase grunted and narrowed his eyes. If she did not come down in the next five seconds then so help him, he was going to go up there and drag her to the dining room himself! He heard footsteps and turned as a young lion dashed down the hall, stopping with a skid as his master's feet. "Well, it's about time. Is she coming or not?" Chase demanded, and Wren answered in a blind panic, _**Master! That girl Sandu asked me to fetch... she did not answer when I told her you had requested her down at the dining hall! I heard some noises in there, and when I nudged open the door, she was hanging from the curtains! Master, she is dead!**_ Chase felt his blood turn to ice and without a word he ran through the halls, his mind in a blind panic. No, it couldn't be. Celano... dead?

When he reached her room he threw open the door and saw that the young lion had not been lying. The Amazon was hanging from the curtain rod, a tight noose made from a sash wrapped around her throat. He roared and tore the sash in two, her body falling into his arms. He held her to him and felt his minions hesitate just outside the room. "Leave," he told them, and silently they all left, Sandu closing the door with his paw. Each of them knew that their master was not to be tested now. Chase looked at the Amazon, her eyes glazed over, open but unseeing, and a feeling akin to guilt ran through him. She was dead... and it was all his fault. No tears welled up in his eyes, but a deep emptiness filled his chest, as if he had lost something precious... and could never get it back. He clutched her body to him as he fell to his knees, head bowed. He caressed her cheek with his gloved hand and his gaze fell upon the marks that covered her neck. Bruises made from his teeth. A stab of pain collided with his heart, which he had thought to be dead and unfeeling, as he remembered the look in her eyes as the door had shut between them. He had raped her... and in turn she had killed herself from shame. As the proud immortal warrior held her body to his chest, self-loathing rose up in his throat, and for a brief and fleeting second he wished that he was dead. As the moon rose in the sky, the immortal man who had sold his soul for power mourned the death of a girl he never realized he had loved.

**Please R & R!**


	2. How it All Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (Though I wish I did). I only own my two oc' Phoenix and Chrysantha**

**_(One Week Before)_**

_"What is it you want, harbringer of death?" The old Queen said coldly as the immortal entered the agora, two tigers at his side. His inhuman gold eyes narrowed as he smirked at her, and raised an eyebrow. The warriors and the men made a crowd on either side of him, the children cowering behind their parents, the female warriors glaring at him. Oh if looks could kill... _

_He resumed staring at the old Queen Eurybe, her dark brown eyes filled with anger and pain. "You know who I come for. I demand my reward for my assistance against your enemies," he said coolly, and he saw her tense. "You cannot have them. That was not our deal _Chase Young." _He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "There was no specifications to our negotiation old woman. I can claim whatever I see fit as payment." In a flash she was in front of her, her eyes burning with fierce protectiveness. "You will not take them Chase! I will not allow it!" She snarled, drawing her xiphos with a flash of silver. He narrowed his eyes and frowned as she attacked with a battle cry, barely dodging the cold steel of her weapon. She was fast for an old warrioress past her prime, he'd give her that. But she was no match for him. He ducked under her strike and kicked out at her legs, sweeping them out from under her. She fell with a cry, her sword slipping out of her grasp, and Chase casually picked it up, pointing it at her throat. "You cannot keep them from me old woman." _

_Whish!_

_He ducked as an arrow flew by his head, and turned to see it hit the bulls-eye of a makeshift target. "Impressive," He remarked as he stood to see a girl come forward, an arrow nocked in her bow, the string drawn taunt. "Let my grandmother go!" She snapped, her scarlet eyes filled with barely contained rage. He grinned and stood, tilting his head to one side. "Ahh there she is... the hellhound princess." The girl stiffened and her arrowhead burst into flame. "If you wish to keep your life I suggest that you be more careful with your words," she said angrily, and Chase pressed the xiphos against Queen Eurybe's throat. "You release that arrow and she dies." Her eyes widened and yet her grasp tightened on the bow. He cocked an eyebrow and pressed the blade firmly against her throat, drawing a speck of blood. She released the arrow... and it hit the dirt inches from the toe of his boot. She glared at him and threw the bow at his feet. "I concede. Now let her go." He smirked at her, delighted to see her brow furrow as she bristled. He stepped back and motioned her to come to the aid of her grandmother. She hesitated warily and then darted foward, dropping to her knees to help her grandmother up. They stood in unison and Queen Eurybe swept her granddaughter behind her, sheilding her from him. As if that would work. He bent down and picked up her bow before handing both weapons over to them. "Leave," the Queen commanded, and Chase laughed evilly. "Shall we duel again old woman, or shall I just kill you all and take them by force? Let that be on your head."_

_"No."_

_A new voice joined in, and when they turned, and another girl was standing on the steps of the temple of Artemis, her violet eyes filled with resigned saddness. "Phoebe, go back inside the temple! You as well Celaeno!" Queen Eurybe commanded, and the girl shook her head. "I won't grandmother. Let him take me, I don't care. But he will not harm any of our people," Phoebe said calmly, and Chase raised an eyebrow as the queen led Celaeno back to the temple stairs, where she stood beside her sister. "I forbid it," Eurybe hissed, and yet Phoebe came down to stand by her grandmother. She touched her cheek lovingly as she passed and said, "This is not your choice grandmother. It is mine." She turned to Chase and he could see no fear in them. "Do you accept my offer, dark one? Will you accept the payment or not?" His eyes betrayed nothing and he glanced at the other warrioresses, their expressions stricken. He turned back to the princess and lifted his chin. "No." _

_Her eyes flashed and it seemed as if she guessed what he was thinking. "No. Celaeno will stay here. The agreement is only if I go with you, not the both of us. That is where I draw the line." Now her eyes filled with fierce protectiveness, but before she could speak, Celaeno spoke up. "I will go as well." Phoebe whirled around and glared at her twin. "No!" "NO!" Queen Eurybe and Phoebe shouted, but the raven-haired girl walked down the stairs as well to stand by their grandmother's side. "Like you said sister, I am free to make my own choices. None shall make them for me." Her scarlet eyes pierced the air between them, meeting his gaze without flinching. He nodded and looked at the old Queen. "They have accepted their fate. Will you fight to keep them and end up with only corpses?" She winced and Celaeno snapped, "There is no use making threats. We have accepted the terms, and our vow is binding. The payment shall be met, and we will shall go with you." He smirked at her and glanced around one last time. "I will collect them at sunset," he warned them as he turned his back, calling over his shoulder, "Feel free to make your ridiculous displays of emotions as you say goodbye." He walked out of the Amazon's village in silence and smirked. He had gotten what he wanted... as he always did. As he walked away his mind went back to the Amazon with the black hair... Celaeno, and licked his lips. He would have fun playing with her... a true warrioress indeed. _


End file.
